CID -IN THE MEMORY LANE
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: i have delted cid fast froward as i was utterly confused but the theme..i liked that.. So i changed it to duo genre..keeping the concept same..


hey friends ..i m back with an OS.. BUT.. before starting...

i want to appologize to all of u.. for deleting the previous os.. because,,.. litrally i was stuck between the changes in 2055.. and it is the need of the story ke me wo sab... possible moderenization dikhaun...per mere is dabbey mein ideas nahi aa rahey they...meri bohat help bhi hui ..lekin phir bhi is khali container se kuch bahir nahi aya... so...with the full help of my friends i changed the story name and content... but similar theme.

before starting i want to thank all of u... for such a great response.

D : thank u very much...

GD :I dont know.. why i feels so happy after seeing your review in any of my stories...thanks once again...or wohi to problem hai... wo sab 2055 ki tecnologies.. tor tarikey.. nahi imagine ho rahe the... sorr to disappoint u..

Srija : first of all tell me about your health? and second thing i want to say.. ke i m really sorry...

Guest : thanks

Krittika : sorry .. and thanks and love u...

shabna : thanks and sorry

geet: sorry and thanks..

guest : thanks yaar..or pure duo pe abhi kaam chal raha hai...

abhijeeteye : thanks...aap ke abhi sir nahi.. aditya sir burhe ho gae..sorry wo fic to nahi update kar sakti.. but ye parho...may be tumhe pasand aa jaye...

Guest : thanks or aap ki request bohat jald puri ho gi..sequel ki..

Dik : thanks and really sorry..

Duo's pari: thanks

Guest: thanks and really sory..

love duo nd crazy for abhirika : thanks... or aap ko to maza aney wala tha per mere dimagh mein mazey ke ideas nahi aye...so sorry yaar...

VINECE02 : thanks and really sorry... wo description hi to nahi ayi...

priya: thanks..

Sariya : thank u so much and sorry...

 **HERE WE GO..**

" _ **Fight AI 302 has been landed on Pune International airport"**_

After this announcement passengers started coming out. In between the passengers a tall aged man came out. His age was nearly 85 years old. He steps ahead holding his walking stick and came in waiting area. After some seconds he felt tired so decide to stop and sit somewhere . He looked around and found no empty bentch. Then he spotted a man of his age sitting alone in corner and reading the news paper. He took a breath and moved forward towards him.

He said : bhaisahab… me yahan baith sakta hun…

The man removed the news paper from his face and looked at him through his thick black framed glasses. He frowned at him and then both said simultaneously.

 **Aditya Daya…**

Aditya stood up in excitement and in the process his back jerked and a suppressed ssshhh… came out from his mouth. He holds his waist.

Daya supported him from his one hand which too was trembling.

Arey ..aram se…

And made him sit.

Daya also sit and put his walking stick aside. Then turned towards Aditya who was looking better now.

Daya said : tum yahan pune mein?

Aditya : han bas ..wo theater ke kuch kaam ke liye aik party se meeting thi.. to usi ke liye..(then said) aur tum.. tum to… Canada mein they na… jab 6 mahiney pehle tum se baat hui…

Daya said while leaning back : han… bas wo.. meri recent film ki shooting complete ho gai.. to..wapis Kolkata jar aha tha...connecting flight hai to …ab thori dair wait karma parey ga…

Hmmm…

Then they saw a group of friends they are talking to each other and encrouging their one friend to do something. Daya tried to listen but didnt get success because his hearing aid attached to his right ear and they were on the left. Seeing his condition Aditya said to him.

Muje lagta hai un mein se aik dost acting audition dene kahin jar aha hai… baki sab us ka hausla barhane aye hain...

Daya noded.

Silence prevailed.

After some time daya said: tumhe yaad hai… jab tum aye they…aik criminal ka role ke liye….

Aditya sighed : or phir as officer 25 26 episodes ke liye…

daya smiled : or phir kab ye hazaron episode mein badley pata hi nahi chala..

Aditya: han yar... me kal ki baat bhool jata hun... per shayad ye kabhi na bhool sakun...

daya : sach hai yaar... humari ..zindagi... humari pehchaan... isi show se juri hai... abhi tak...

Aditya: hum apna zada waqt.. set per hi to guzaar tey they... kia junoon tha,... kia lagan thi...kabhi aisa nahi hua ke hum ne socha... nahi bhaiii ab bas... ab kuch or karte hain...har din shooting ke liye jatey they.. to lagta tha..aj first day hai... wohi excitement .. wohi sab kuch wo hum sab team members...

and he started breathing heavily. Daya pat his shoulder.

aram se... kia... pani piyo...

Aditya looked around : paani yahan kahan... tuck shop bhi door...

Daya said ye lo...

Aditya said: tumhare pass ha...hai kia...?

Daya while taking out the small bottle from his brief case.

han.. jab se heart problem hui hai...tablets or water bottle humesha sath rehti hain…

Aditya after drinking water said : ruko…

And brought out a Tiffin box with : tumhein ye pere pasand they na?mere poton ko bahut pasand hain.. un ke liye le ja raha tha lo tum…

Daya denied with : nahi aab nahi khata itna rich..

Aditya : tumhein yaad hai.. Abhay or Hrishikesh in peron pe competition lagate they

Daya laughed lightly : or... hamesha Abhey hi jit ta tha...

Aditya added : wese Abhey ko dekh ke... lagta nahi tha... ke wo itna khata hai...per...

Daya: or wo yaad hai... Dinesh jo ghar ka bana cake lata tha...hum sab mil ke kha jatey they...

ha ha...or wo khana yaad hai... jo hum ne shooting ke beech khaya tha... wo tiffin...

Daya looked at him confusingly : kon sa tiffin...?

Aditya: arey wo jo TARAK MEHTA KA ULTA CHASHMA ke sath join episodes kiye they...

Daya thinks for some time then said: wo DAYA ben ka tiffin ki baat kar rahey ho tum shayad...

han wohi...

Daya said: or wo pura scene hi on air gaya tha... Singh sahab ne thora bhi edit nahi karne diya…wese Disha bhi kamal ki hi actress thi... Un ka wo .."hey maa mata ji"..

Aditya breathed deeply : singh sahab bhi.. kia admi rahey na...wese... itne saal tak hum sab ko jor ke rakha... han kabhi ghussa bhi hotey they... per un ke sath kaam kar ke sach mein bohat maza aya tha...

Daya said: un ki or shivaji sir ki off screen chemistry bhi boht zabardast thi... on screen dono bhale hi lartey hon.. per in real... ..

Aditya added : or us beech... Narendra sir.. bhi aa jaein.. to ye teeno to mil ke jo karte they kamal hi tha... meri or narendra sir ki bhale hi on screen kabhi nok jhonk hoti thi..per he was a generous man…

Daya said: muje ajj bhi yaad hai... aik episode mein humein... aik gaon ka set lagana tha... set lag gaya.. haveli mil gai... per aik hand fan.. nahi mil raha tha...to narendra sir ne apni wife se banwa kar diya tha...

Aditya checked his watch then said : ye flight mein pata nahi kitna time hai...? me pooch k ata hun...

Daya nodded with han meri bhi announcement aney wali ho gi...

Aditya goes to inquiry counter when he returned back he heared the announcement..

 _ **connecting flight from pune to kalkata has been delayed for two hours**_

He looked at Daya who was talking to some airport official and sat beside him.

After the official went he asked : kia hua...flight delay kiun ho gai

Daya said : wo... Kolkata airport per...kisi plane ne emergency landing ki or usi beech aik chota sa accident ho gaya... ab flight operation suspend hai wahan

(then said) tum batao.. kitni dair hai...

Aditya : Mumbai or us ke karibi jaghon per sardi ki wajah se fog hai...jese hi weather clear hota hai... flight jaye gi...

Daya said chalo ye acha hai...dono ki hi flights delay ho gaeein...phir pata nahi kab aise milne ka moqa miley...

Aditya raised his eyebrow : bachon ko pata chaley ga na.. humari is khushi ka... to bohat dant parey gi...

Daya smiled han meri bari Nawasi to meri guardian ban gai..or tumhari bhabi..usey to me ghalat or wohi sahi lagti hai..

Aditya said while removing his shawl : waise pata hai... kabhi kabhi... mera dil karta hai... phir se wohi time wapis aa jaye..jahan me tum shivji sir.. dinesh... narendra sir.. vivek shardhha...baki sab.. they... kitna acha time tha wo ..shooting ke baad bhi aik dusre se chipke rehna...

Daya said dreamily : han... wo shooting se tired ho kar bhi,... Shraddha ke gher ganesh pooja mein jana... 16 ghantey kaam karne ke baad direct us ki shadi mein Allahabad jana...

Aditya added : wo Jhanvi ki shadi ka aik dam se pata chalna... jaldi jaldi.. taiyaariyan karna... dekho,, us waqt kitna.. tough schedule tha..per thori bhi thakan nahi hui... kitna enjoy kiya tha... or usey aik surprise bhi to diya tha...

Daya said: han wo live skit perform karna... jis ke sarey dilouges wagera Vikas ne likhey they...

Aditya smiled: Vikas... wese kia banda hai na wo bhi...kash.. thorey or din humare sath show ka part rehta...waise.. kahan... hai kahan aaj kal wo...

Daya replied : Lackhnow mein koi academy wagera chala raha hai..

Aditya nodded.

They saw a fat and golu molu boy eating pizza. They unintentionally smiled seeing him

Aditya said: wese Daya... ye bachha kuch kuch Ajay se nahi mil raha,...?

Daya laughed lightly : han.. sahi baat hai... Ajay jab aya tha.. to bilkul aisa hi tha... per wo kahan.. zada khata tha.. wo to Pankaj ko khila khila kar.. sab kasar puri kar lete they directors...

Aditya said: wese... agar bura na mano to aik baat kahun...?

keh do...

khaney ke mamley mein to humarey co actor Dayanand Shetty sahab bhi kam nahi they...

Hahaha..waise me bhi kam nahi tha..yaad hai.. Tanya ko biriyani ki adat dalwayi thi me ne?

Aditya : or EID party mein... Ansha se farmaish kar ke... tum dono biryani zaroor banwatey they...

Daya defend : Arey to hum Ansha ki favorite edi bhi to latey they…a.. wo chocolate ice cream ka pura tub...(then said) waise muje is chocolate ice cream se na... Vaishnavi yaad aa gai…

Aditya : haan…Nitin ne to usey ice-cream khila ke hi shadi kar li .. aik baat notice ki wo kab ki show chor chuki thi.. phir bhi barey occasion festival wagera mein.. contact zarur karti thi…

Daya said : Or tumhein Vivek yaad hai...kitna stunt practice karta tha..short ke beech beech mein…

Aditya sighed : han.. yaad hai sab.. vivek vineet..alka... Jasweer... sab yaad hain,,, wo din bhi kia din they...

Hearing nothing from other one Aditya looked at him and found him looking somewhere. He looked in the direction and found him looking at the man.. From his body language and face he was looking in mid 60's.

Aditya said: kia dekh rahey ho... us admi ko..?

us admi ko.. ya us jese kisi admi ko.. me ne kahin dekha hai... bahut saal pehle

Aditya looked at the man keenly and he too felt the same. han yaar me ne bhi... lekin kon...

Suddenly Daya said: Aditya... tumhe GRAHAN SERIES yaad hai...?

Aditya nodded. Daya continued :

us mein... jis ne... Acp Digvijey ka character kiya tha,...?kia naam tha.. un actor ka...

He tried to remember han... dipak...dipak...

Aditya completed: Dipak Shirke...

haan... Dipak Shirke.. ye admi kuch un ki shakal nahi lag raha...

Aditya added after some silence : wo series bhi kia series thi na... usi beech shivaji sir ke show quit ke rumors phele they... sab kitna tension mein aa gaye they... media bhi yehi keh raha tha.. phir jab confrim hua.. to sab ki jaan mein jaan aaii..

Daya smiled or is confrimation ke baad sab ne aik bahut bari party bhi mangi thi...

Aditya : fans wagera bahut hurt huey they is sab rumor s...

He took a breath and said : wese fans ...bhi ajeeb hain na humare... Griftaar series mein Abhijeet ki Dcp se insult pe bhi kafi reaction aya tha... shreya ki sidhharth se shadi... per bhi kafi fans naraz they...

Daya said : or me... aaj tak fans ka wo reaction nahi bhool paya... jo ALI aSGHAR episode pe aya tha... wo reaction Abhijeet k fans ki tarf se nahi... Aditya k fans se aya tha...

Aditya sighed : haan i still remember ke ... social media ke different forums pe fans ne muje us episode ke baad cid chorney ka suggestion diya tha...

Daya said : agar tum sach mein chor dete to…?

Aditya closed his eyes for a second and then said aise kese chor deta yaar...18 saal kam nahi hotey... 18 saal per do episodes bhari nahi they...

( then added lightly after feeling the sad environment) wese fans aik baat pe sab se zada naraz huey... ke Daya Shreya track kiun end hua show mein...

Daya smiled ...arey haan... wo track end honey se... mere apne gher mein jhagra ho gaya... meri apni behen... mujh se naraz ho gai... ke senior inspector daya ke saath aisa kiun hua...

Haan.. yaad hai.. phir tum ne us ko mananey ke liye aik gold pendant gift kiya tha..

Daya was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He recives the call and attached the phone to his left eair. Caller said some thing but he failed to listen.. Aditya took the cell phone from his hand and attached to his right ear . He nodde thankfully then said to the caller.

Haan ... Viva beta... ab aap ki awaz theek aa rahi hai...me Pune airport pr hi hun ..abhi bas flight annoucement honey wali hai... han.. kia... nai nai.. me thaka bhi nahi... or bor bhi nahi hua... aap ke Aditya uncle bhi sath hain...

he smiled at Aditya then said to Viva nahi wo mumbai jaein ge... kia...? acha me kehta hun..

he turned and said viva tumhe namaste keh rahi hai...

Aditya smiled.

Daya said uncle tumhe ashirwad de rahey hain...( then he listens some other voice so said) arey ye Abhilasha or Aradhya kiun lar rahi hain...?

... ..

to khane do na icecream... is mein kia hai.

.. ...

acha acha meri maa ..me jeeta tum hari.. nahi matlab tum jeeti.

.. ..

haan haan.. acha ab rakhta hun..

he ends the call .

Aditya said : Viva beti aii hui hai... aj kal...?

han wo... Viraaj ka koi foreign tour tha... to Viva or dono bachiyan... kolkata aa gaeein..

achaa..

after some minutes they heard flight announcement as

 ** _Flight from pune to Kolkata is ready to take off ._**

Daya took his sweater from the bench and stood up holding his walking stick Acha... Aditya me chalta hun...

Aditya too stood up. Acha ...

Daya : arey tum kahan...

Aditya while removing his glasses and removing dust from them: Arey WO ..zara kuch biscuit wagera le lun...

Ye tum kb se biscuit khaney lagey...

Aditya pat his sholder Arey pehle ki baat or thi... Burhapa hy... Diabetes ho gai... Ab bhook zada bardasht nahi hoti..

Tumhe bhi diabetes..mujhe bhi insulin lena prta hai...

He heard flight announcement again so said : acha ..Chalta hun... Khayal rakhna...

He turned towards boarding counter And Aditya turned to the tuck shop.

Both went in completely opposite ways.

Apparently going to separate from each other.

But the fact which is was and will remains still is the charisma.. created by the show.. the show which ends after ruling the drama industry for decades...the show which made over night stars...

but it is also the fact that...these stars pay back wwith full enthusiasm and hard work to make this show a huge success.

 **so here this os ends..**

 **some facts mention in the story are truly real .**

 **The name of Vaisnavi (tasha's) Husband is Nitin.**

 **The real name of Dayanand Shetty Sir's Daughter is Viva and she is just 11 years old now so all the part mentioned about her husband and children is only our imagination.**

 **Nerandra Gupta's wife Nutan Gupta is an expert in Handicraft's work**

 **Shivaji Satam (Acp Pardhuman) and DCP Chitrole (B.P sir) are very good friends behind the reel.**

again i want to apologize for deleting the previous o.s

But please do review on this.

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
